


Differences

by dumbassunderthemountain



Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassunderthemountain/pseuds/dumbassunderthemountain
Summary: Bc all my imagination wants is the time travel trope, the reader suddenly stumbles into Milton in the 1850s from 2020, getting injured as she arrives in the time period, luckily her arrival is in front of a stern business man who is willing to help.
Relationships: John Thornton (North and South)/Original Female Character(s), John Thornton (North and South)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Falling into Milton

**Author's Note:**

> There is apparently a debate about the invention of the phone but it def wasn’t a well known thing in 1854 (when the book was published so I’m using that as the date.)

Why must the world be so confusing. You had been walking out your front door for a small grocery run and suddenly you were crashing to the ground in a grey, dirty, and smelly alleyway. You groaned in pain from the crash standing up and attempting to find your bearings. A man in an old fashioned black suit rushed towards you lightly grabbing your elbow pulling you to your feet. 

“Are you alright, Miss?” He said in a beautifully low worried voice. 

“Um, uh, maybe. What happened? Where am I?” You asked, stumbling a bit. You must have hit your head in the fall. Your whole body hurt from the impact and your head throbbed making it nearly impossible to completely figure out what was going on. 

“You just fell out of nowhere… You’re bleeding. Come we are not far from a doctor.” He said linking his arm with yours and leading you down the street. Allowing a strange man lead you to a mysterious doctor made you want to run away but physically you just couldn’t. Instead you stumbled along beside the man. 

When you exited the alley you stopped. You must have hit your head harder than you had previously thought. Everything was old timey? Like the Victorian Era? The women were dressed in Victorian dresses, there were horse drawn carriages and carts racing around, and dirty children playing barefoot in the street. 

The man leading you stopped and turned towards you. “What is wrong? Is walking worsening your injury?”

“You’re wearing a top hat?” You said noticing your delusion from your injury was applying to the man helping you as well. 

“Yes? What of it?” The man said, confused. 

You tilted your head to the side. He confirmed he was wearing a top hat? Does that mean that it wasn’t a hallucination? Looking down you saw that your own clothes were the same jeans and Disney t-shirt you had left the house in. “I’m not in Victorian clothes.” 

“I do not understand. Your clothing is… strange and risque but why are you surprised by it being different than others? You chose your clothing did you not?”

“Oh shit,” You said, realizing just how underdressed you were. But why and how were you underdressed? The man seemed taken aback by your language. “I was… going grocery shopping… Everyone dresses like this. Why are you wearing that? How am I the weird one here?” You said, your voice rising. 

The man looked extremely confused now. “I fear you hit your head far harder than I had thought.” He said trying to get a closer look at your forehead and temple. “Where did you come from exactly? I was walking home when there was a loud crack and you fell through to the ground out of nowhere.” 

“I walked out my door to the grocery store that’s all I remember.” You groaned, rubbing your head. “Where am I? Is it a Victorinan festival? I don’t think I’ve ever been to this city before.” 

“You are in Milton. Please allow me to lead you to the doctor.”

“Milton? Where’s that?” You asked. 

“Northern England. We are an industrial city.” He said, ever so slightly smuggly. 

“Yeah, I can smell that. Don’t you have environment laws to follow?” You asked pointedly. 

He cocked his head to the side. “No? I have never heard of such laws.” 

“How have you not heard of them? Every country has them. And then there was all that drama with America and the Paris Climate Agreement a few years ago. Aren’t your greenhouse gasses supposed to down a certain amount by now? I thought only China had smog this bad. Is that sky supposed to be blue?” You say pointing at the dull grayish brown blue...ish sky above. 

“That is a blue sky… For Milton. I have not heard of any of the laws you refer to. I can assure you they are not laws in England.” He said flatly. He almost seemed offended by your words. 

“They are a real thing.” You say reaching into your back pocket and pulling out your phone. The glass thankfully was not cracked in your fall. When you turned it on the man’s eyes grew wide. 

“What is that magnificent device!” He said excitedly, for him at least. 

“It’s a phone?” You say, going to open google and groaning at the lack of reception. “I was gonna google the climate laws but apparently there’s no service in this smoggy city.” 

“A phone? What does it do? Why does it need service?” He said leaning over trying to get a better look at the phone in your hand. 

“I’m really not trying to be rude here but how do you not know what a phone is? It’s been like the end all be all of communication for like a hundred years.” Your head was still throbbing but you needed to find out what the hell was going on with this man and this city. 

“I do my best to keep up to date on technology and I have never seen a device like this. I cannot have been used for a hundred years. I most certainly would have known about it.” He said. 

“Over a hundred years. It was invented in the 1800s. It’s 2020 now. That’s well over a century of phone.” You said waving it around. 

The man stood back and analyzed you. “Under any other circumstance I do believe I would think you mad. But your clothes, the way you speak, your phone, seemingly falling out of the sky.” He shook his head, blinking in disbelief. “It is 1854. Please allow me to take you to my home and help you. You will need different clothing and I would be pleased to hear of your technological advances.” 

You backed against the wall as the man reached out to lead you to his home shaking your head. “No. I’m not going to some random dude’s house. I don’t even know your name. There’s no way in hell I’m going to your house. You could be like Jack the Ripper. He’s from this era and the north isn’t he? Actually I think he was later than the 1850s. He was a murderer who cut up prostitutes apart in London. I’d rather not take any chances.”

“I most certainly have not heard of this murderer nor am I him.... Quite the burden to know of such terrible things to come and not be able to do anything lest people think you mad. My mother and sister are at my home. They can stay in the drawing room with us the whole time if you wish. I am sure Fanny, my sister, would enjoy dressing you up before the doctor arrives. Your head still greatly needs to be looked at. 

You took a deep breath and nodded. If you truly were in 1854 then you would be needing all the help you could get. “Okay. But you mom and sister are staying in the room.” 

The man bowed his head and held out his arm for you to take. “My name is John Thornton. I own a cotton mill nearby.” 

You linked your arm in his, “(y/n) (l/n), I’m an accountant for a warehouse.” 

He lead you through the back streets to a large home close by. When you walked in an older woman in a black dress swooped in. “You’re late so-” She began to say before stopping and narrowing her eyes on you. 

John moved slightly in front of you. “Mother, this is Miss (l/n) she is… not from here. She is injured and needs our help. Which we will be giving. Please call for Fanny. Miss (l/n) will be needing to borrow one of her dresses before we call on the doctor… These are traditional clothes in her… land.” 

His mother turned her nose up to you and glared at her son. “Very well then” she spat before walking away. 

John led you into the neighboring room and to the couch sitting down beside you. “I apologize for my mother. She can be rather over protective of me.” 

“On second thought she doesn’t have to stay in the room. She seems far more likely to murder me than you do.” John gave a silent chuckle at your words. 

“My mother does mean well. But I am pleased to hear that you have some level of comfort with me now. I will go find the servant for some water to clean the blood of your head and for tea.” He said with a small smile before standing. 

“Thank you” You quietly said to him before you were alone. The room was nice. The whole house seemed to be nice and fashionable for the time. You were not alone for long when John and two women in aprons followed him in. One holding a bowl of water and the other a tea tray.


	2. First Day of Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Mr. Thornton are getting to know each other and becoming fast friends. After a few days Mr. Thornton offers you an office job at the mill. 
> 
> Warnings: child labor/endangerment

Mr. Thornton was a pure gentleman. After your abrupt arrival in Milton and 1854 three days ago he had taken you into his home, allowing you to stay in one of his guest rooms, bought you a few dresses, and allowed you to heal from your head injury. Each day you had been taking tea with him in the parlour mostly discussing technologies and cultural differences between the time periods. Mr. Thornton was greatly surprised by much of it, from the smartphone to womens clothing. He did not seem to disagree with much of what you said, mostly just listening and attempting to understand. At first you had expected him to react harshly to the cultural changes you discussed but thankfully he did not. 

Today the two of you sat in silence after discussing the ways fairy tales had changed from warnings to fun little Disney movies in your time period. You stared out his window into the busy grey streets of Milton when Mr. Thornton broke the silence. “You had previously said that in your time you were an accountant?” 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, for a chocolate company.” You said after snapping out of your thoughts. 

Mr. Thornton nodded looking down into his cup of tea. “In that case, since you currently have no knowledge in how to return to your time, I would like to offer you a position as the accountant for my mill. It is an unusual position for a woman I will admit, but through our talks you have shown you have ample experience and are far more qualified than the current accountant.” 

“Am I going to be working under the current accountant even though I have more experience?” You asked, worrying that your gender may put you in a bad job. 

“Yes, but you will be the only accountant. I have been doing that job myself while managing the rest of the mill. I will of course wish to look over the books at least once a week. Do you accept?” He asked, finally looking up from his tea to you. 

“Of course! Thank you. I really don’t know how I will ever be able to thank you… I could maybe give some stock advice. I mean I don’t know the ups and downs of each company but if it’s a company I know is still around in my time it’s probably not too bad of an investment.” You suggest. 

“I have never been one for the risk of stocks, but I would be willing to discuss it if there is a company you recognize. As for your employment, you will accompany me to the mill tomorrow at 7 o’clock. Now if you’ll excuse me, I will be retiring to my study.” Mr. Thornton said, giving a small bow of the head before standing and exiting the room. 

You stayed in the parlour looking out the window finishing your tea for a few more minutes failing to notice Mrs. Thornton come into the room. Her harsh voice forcefully pulled you from your thoughts, “My son seems to thoroughly enjoy your company, but I would like you to know that nothing can come of it.”

You stared at her for a few seconds processing her words and tone, with a scoff you said, “I’m not trying to seduce your son, Mrs. Thornton. He’s been very kind and gentlemanly in helping me. He even offered me a job at his mill. I’m just grateful and he’s a good friend.”

Mrs. Thornton narrowed her eyes at you before turning on her heel to leave the room. She stormed to her son’s study, letting herself into the room “You offered that woman a job?” Mrs. Thornton nearly screeched. 

John raised his head and looked at his mother perplexed. “Miss (l/n) has had a position as an accountant for years, and has even gone to school for it. She is far more qualified for the position than I, so yes I offered Miss (l/n) a job.” John stated, stressing your name in hopes of getting it into his mother’s head that you were not just some woman. 

Mrs. Thornton showed no expression as she harshly spoke to her son, “I am not blind John. I see the way you look at her. She is just a foreigner filled with mystery. You will soon grow bored with her. Remember that you, my son, are far too good for her.”

John straightened in his chair glaring at his mother, “I doubt I will grow bored of her...Even if I were not taken with her she is in need of help after her harsh arrival and injury, all I am doing is offering her a wage and roof over her head, nothing more… Now I have mill work to do.” Mrs. Thornton pursed her lips before walking out of the room. 

\----

You awoke early in the morning barely able to sleep the entire night before. It was not excitement that prevented sleep but anxiousness at the new job. Beginning a job here made this whole situation seem so much more real. Plus Victorian Era factories were known for being images of Hell so you were not looking forward to what you might see. Quickly you dressed in a navy blue dress for the day, heading down stairs for breakfast you ran into Mr. Thornton. 

“Good Morning (y/n). Since you are ready early would you like to stop at a bakery for breakfast instead of the kitchen?” He asked with a slightly tired smile on his face. 

“Uh, sure.” You answered. Mr. Thornton offered you his arm as you walked out his front door. You had never linked arms with a man as you walked before and it felt a bit awkward but very nice as well. You had not left his house in the three days that you had been in Milton and looked around curiously at everything. Occasionally Mr. Thornton would point out a building or people, giving you a miniature tour before arriving at the bakery and purchasing each of you a scone then leading you to the mill. 

The bakery was quite the detour from the mill but you did not mind the opportunity to explore the city. Mr. Thornton leads you through the mill. Workers were just beginning to arrive for the day and the large loud machines were being turned on. The large contraptions roared to life all around you as workers busied themselves. A young boy crawling out from underneath a running machine with a large blade made you stop in your tracks, your breath hitching. You had known child labor laws were not a thing in this era but to see the children doing such a dangerous thing was something else entirely. 

“Morning ma’am” The small boy greeted skipping past you. 

Mr. Thornton stopped and turned around when he noticed you were no longer walking beside him. He walked back to you lightly placing his hand on your forearm looking at you with concern. “Is everything alright, Miss (l/n)” 

“I” You began taking a deep breath trying to think of the best way to phrase your coming statement. “Children aren’t allowed to work where I am from. And that kid was just under a running machine with a big blade. He could have died!” You did your best to keep your voice low so that the other workers would not hear you.

“If he does not work here he will only find a job somewhere else. My mill has the most safety precautions of any in the North.” Mr. Thornton stated in a low firm voice. “Come let me show you to the offices.” He offers you his arm again which you take, earning a number of raised eyebrows from the workers and leads you to the other side of the large room and up the stairs. 

In the room there were two desks. One which was clearly his, was nearly centered in the room covered in papers, the other was tucked nearly into the corner beside the window facing out into the room with only a few books and pens stacked on it. “There is only space for one office so you will have to share mine. I bought a desk and made sure to put it next to the window for you. These are the accounting books for the mill and additional paper and pens for you.” Mr. Thornton explained, he seemed almost anxious. 

“Thank you,” You said, walking over opening the books to inspect them. 

“Do you have any questions?” Mr. Thornton asked. 

You shook your head. “No, not at the moment at least. Your books seem clearly laid out and well organized. Your last accountant was a good one.” You say giving him a small humoured smile. 

Suddenly there is a knock on the office door and a man calling for Mr. Thornton. John gives you a small bow of the head, “I will leave you to your books then for I am currently needed elsewhere.” 

Some time later Mr. Thornton came back into the office walking up to your desk, “Are you managing alright?” 

“Yes, Mr. Thornton. These are pretty straight forward. I may be used to doing this with a computer but I am more than capable of managing without one.” You quip back sounding more annoyed than you had intended. 

“My apologies. I did not mean to imply you could not do your job, I only wanted to make sure your first day was going well. And please when it is just the two of us call me John” He assured you. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to say it that harshly either. Thank you. It’s going well.” You apologize, your thoughts drifting.

“Are you still thinking about the child from earlier?”

You took a deep breath leaning back in your chair and looked up at John, “Yeah, but you’re right. There’s no good way around it, the kid’ll be working and crawling under dangerous machines no matter what. Doesn’t mean I have to like it though.”

“Of course not. And it shows your kind heart. The most we can do is be as safe as budget allows.” He says, walking over and placing a hand on your shoulder. “There has seemed to be something else on your mind all morning though.”

Looking down and fiddling with your pen you answer, “Getting a job and stuff just makes this whole stuck in the Victorian Era so much more real. Not in a bad way, but I do miss some things like TV and my friends and like you said I’m probably stuck here. Sorry, didn’t mean to dump all that on you at work. I’ve read how you Victorians aren’t really one for showing emotion.”

John leaned against your desk partially sitting on it and placing one of his hands over yours forcing you to stop fiddling with the pen. “(y/n) look at me.” He said softly. You looked up into his warm blue eyes, “I cannot imagine what this is like for you. From all you have told me of your life in your time this must be an enormous adjustment for you. If you need more time before starting work you may take it. I am here to help you, with anything. In these past three days you have grown to become a very dear friend to me.” 

You could not help but smile at his extremely kind words. You placed the hand that John was not holding on top of his making him form a tiny blush and smile. “Thank you. As I told your mother last night, you’re already a dear friend to me too and I could not even begin to thank you for all the help you have given me. I think a job is just the thing I need to acclimate to this time period and to distract me.” 

John bows his head and stands, “No need to thank me. I enjoy our talks and time together and believe you will be most helpful here,” before beginning to walk back to his desk. 

“I’m still gonna thank you every once in a while... Once I get my first paycheck will you help me look for a place so you can have your guest room back?” You ask. 

John stops walking, turning around to look at you. “I have more than one guest room. You are more than welcome to stay.”

“I understand that but I don’t want to overstay my welcome. Now that you’re seeing me all day at work you may get pretty tired of seeing me once you go home too.” You joked. 

“I could never grow tired of see you.” John blurted out before he could stop himself. “I mean- I- well. I promise you could not overstay your welcome.” He finished quickly sitting down at his desk and looking at the papers. 

You stared at him for a few seconds before getting up and walking over, sitting on his desk beside him as he had done to yours earlier. “John, why don’t you want me to move out?”

John stared down at his papers for a few moments before leaning back to look at you. “It is not safe for a woman to live alone.” 

“I’m sure there are plenty of women who manage, as I have in the past. And that doesn’t explain why you would ‘never grow tired of seeing me’” You say, attempting to mimic him. 

John took a deep breath before answering, “I was going to wait longer before speaking to you of it but seeing as you have given me no option. In the short time I have known you I have grown quite fond of you. You have a kind heart and are unlike any woman I have met before. I was hoping in a few weeks time you would allow me to begin courting you…” He trailed off. 

“And if we’re courting we might get married and I won’t need a new place I’m guessing?”

“Yes...something to that end.” John admits, avoiding eye contact.

“Courting is different in my time. Hell we don’t even call it courting anymore. It’s dating and we usually do it for years.” You say earning a surprised look from John. “But it’s also socially acceptable to have sex out of wed lock sooo I guess that takes away part of the rush to get married.”

“Yes I-I suppose that would. I suppose in order to pursue a courtship with you I will have to learn more of your traditions.” He said seemingly more to himself than to you. 

You giggled a bit at his shock to your earlier words. “Yeah I’m sure you would. You are a man after all.” 

“That is not what I meant. I am sorry if I came across in that manner. I had meant for you to explain your… cultures' ways to me...verbally.” John stammers out. 

His reaction makes you laugh. “I’m joking John. I knew what you meant. You’ll just have to get used to my humor if you want to court me… But not right now. I- There’s still a lot to adjust to.” You notice his face fall as you speak. “I’m not saying no. Just not now. You were originally planning on waiting a few weeks anyways.” You finish earning a smile and nod from John as you get up to walk back to your desk. 

Half way back to your desk you turn around. “You’re cute when you’re flustered by the way” You jest, making John turn bright red before finishing walking to your desk.


	3. Asking at the Duck Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courting begins!!! Muhahah!!! 
> 
> Warnings: discussions of sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel like John is a big fan of kisses and hand holding okay

You sat working diligently on the accounting books in front of you, the accounts took much longer now that you did not have a computer to do all the math for you. At first the change was a bit concerning although you would not admit it but it quickly became as easy as plugging the numbers into a computer. You had been in 1854 for three weeks now and were growing to enjoy it. Mostly because of Mr. John Thornton, the gentleman who owned the mill you now worked at and who gave you a guest room in his home when you arrived. 

You loved spending time with John and had grown to like him as far more than a friend. The first day of working at the mill he had voiced his intentions of courting you in the future. You responded saying that you needed more time to adjust and throwing a few flirts his way. But since that day besides the occasional compliment John had never brought up courting again. While you were pleased that he accepted your decision to wait so well you were also beginning to worry that he was no longer interested. 

The whistle signalling the end of the day whistled interrupting your thoughts. You began to close the books and pull your shawl over your shoulders. It was September now and the evenings were growing colder by the day, so soon you would need to go shopping for a coat. John walked back into the office after doing his last walk around of the work day to grab his things. The two of you usually walked home together unless he had some other appointment. 

John put on his top hat and turned to you, “(Y/n) I have a few errands to take care of today, would you like to join me? I could show you around the market.”

“Yeah. That sounds great. I was just thinking how I needed to buy a coat soon anyways.” I answered smiling. John offered you his arm as he did every time the two of you walked together. You gladly looped your arm through his and exited the mill walking towards the market. 

On your way you came across a small park. John led you to one of the benches overlooking a small duck pond. He took a deep breath and rang his hands together looking rather nervous. “You have been here for three weeks now and I have greatly enjoyed the time I have spent with you and have learned so much from you, not only about the time you come from but also our own world. I greatly enjoy each of our discussions and would very much so like them to continue.” He paused taking another deep breath. “The first day you worked at the mill I voiced my intentions to court you and you reasonably requested that I wait a few weeks… as it has been now three-”

“Yes! To the courting. Yes.” You interrupted being at him and taking his hands in yours. 

John smiled brightly at your words. Moving his hands he took yours in his kissing them. “I suppose you will have to explain some of your times courting or dating as you called it to me now.” 

“I suppose I will.” You smile back. “Do you want me to do that now or when we return home?” 

“Is there anything I need to know at the moment?” He asked with slight anxiety in his voice. 

“No, not really. I’m probably just gonna end up following your lead on everything anyways. Your era is much more… how to put this...closed off to touch and the openness of relationships. So you’ll get to set the pace.” You said.

“I do not wish it to be only from my culture. The differences you have are one of the things that draw me to you. With the exception of when we are in public I would like to at least attempt some of your traditions.” 

“As I said before, I’m sure you would.” John opened his mouth to protest. “I’m still joking. You should know my slightly sarcastic nature by now.” You giggled. “I won’t lie. I don’t know all of yours either but I have a feeling based on all your mother’s glares that it is already ‘improper’ for us to be living together as we court?”

“I would not say it is wholly improper just...unusual.” You nod your head showing understanding and John looks down at your hands that he is still holding. “There are two other things I wished to ask you.”

“Okay…” You reply, suddenly growing slightly nervous. 

“There is a dinner, rather more of a ball this saturday. I was wondering if you would attend it with me? I will of course purchase you a dress for the event.” He timidly asked. 

“Yes John of course I’ll go with you. I’ve always wanted to go to a ball! Why didn’t you ask sooner? 

“I was still unsure if you wished for me to court you.” He said, avoiding eye contact. 

“Ah. Well I suppose that question is answered now. But I understand. I was beginning to wonder if you still wanted to court me.” You admitted. 

John looked at you with surprise slowly moving his hand to cup your cheek. “I promise you that could never happen. There was not a moment in these past weeks when I did not think of this moment.” 

All you could do was smile at his words and beautiful blue blue eyes. “You said there were two questions. What was the second one?”

John glanced down for a brief moment before leaning in, “May I kiss you?”

You nod leaning in to meet him halfway. His thin lips delicately brushing against yours as if still asking permission. You move your hand up to cup his cheek and pull him into you further deepening the kiss and making you see stars. It is so delicate and sweet it made your heart sore. John pulls away by a few inches smiling at you. “As much as I would like to continue for the sake of propriety and what time the market and shops close we should continue with our errands.” 

“If you insist.” You say in light protest. 

“I do. For I need to purchase you a dress.” John says offering you his hand to pull you off the bench and leading you towards the market. 

\---

While you were out not only did John buy you a ball gown but also a jacket and a small bouquet of flowers. The flowers were placed on your bedside table the moment you returned home, not wanting them to wilt. Then you went down to meet John in his study so that the two of you could speak of courting traditions with less of a chance of being interrupted. 

John sat on the small couch against the far wall of his study. He often slept there when he was too busy doing paper work for the mill to go all the way to his bed. When you walked into the room and quietly closed the door John offered you a cup of tea and gestured for him to sit across from you on the couch.

The two of you stared awkwardly into your teas for a moment before you broke the silence. “So what do you want to know?”

“Oh, well, I suppose how does courting usually begin for you? Was I far off?” He asked. 

“Usually you just ask the person out on a date, which is sorta like a romantic outing, so the park today, or the ball Saturday could be considered dates. At that point you’re dating the person. From there it can go differently based on the person. I honestly have very little experience in dating. I mean I have some, but not much. After a few dates I’d say you can usually get to the point of calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend. Um and then it stays like that for sometimes years and sometimes months once again depending on the person and then they get engaged which traditionally the man plans then kneels down on one knee with the ring to ask for the marriage. Then again between days and years depending on how soon and the kind of wedding they’ll want they’ll get married. Anything else you want to know?”

“It is reassuring to know that I was not too far off from your traditions today. May I ask about...well...physical affections? Before you said some things that surprised me greatly.” He said carefully selecting his words. 

You laughed at his wording. “You mean the sex before marriage bit I’m guessing?” Making John blush. “Again it really depends on the person. Socially there is some shame in one night stands or if a woman sleeps with a lot of people but that shame never applies to the men that do it making it sexist bullshit. Excuse my language, I know you’re not used to hearing it. In recent years I’d say that there’s less shame in it though. And some people do sleep with each other after just the first date.” John’s eyes became wider and wider as you spoke. “Some do wait till marriage though. But that’s super rare. I honestly don’t know anyone that has or plans to do that.”

John nodded. “And have you um…” 

“Slept with someone?” You asked. John nodded his head again shyly. “Would it change your interest in me if I have?”

“I would like to think not and if it did I will try to change that, as you come from a culture where the act is clearly viewed very differently. It is strange how much it changes over the next century and a half.” John says. 

“I haven’t slept with someone… I can be rather picky about who’s allowed to touch me and just never found someone I like enough to let touch me… like that” You awkwardly fumbled through the words. 

“Never? Even now?” John asked, looking slightly hurt.

“I have a guarded heart John and I do really like you and loved kissing you earlier but I’m not sleeping with you tonight.” 

“I-I did not intend to imply that you would. I apologize if I-” John apologized, stumbling through his words. 

You put down your now finished cup of tea and leaned forward placing your hand on his. “John. It’s fine. I know you didn’t. It would be weird if you weren’t hoping I’d like you that much eventually considering the whole asking to court me thing.” 

John put down his cup of tea as well and took my hand in his. “Yes I suppose it would be...What of the other physical affections? In this era only small amounts of kissing are permitted.” 

“Well holding hands isn’t kissing.” You teased, earning a tiny laugh from John. “Stuff like kissing and cuddling is considered a-okay from the first date. I personally think the people who have full on make out sessions in the middle of the street are gross, but those people are not particularly common thankfully. In public it’s mostly just some hugs and kisses. In private that expands to cuddling. There’s technically non sex other stuff too but I’m gonna lump that in with sex for our purposes.” 

“Other stuff?” John asked, sounding slightly surprised and growing very red. 

“I’m sure you’ve heard of some of it. I'll tell you another time...Are you a virgin? I told you.” You asked. 

“Yes. I believe I am in roughly the same place as you on the matter. Many women have wanted me to court them and my mother attempted to set me up with many but I found no interest in them.” You nodded. “You said cuddling and kissing in the home were acceptable though? I suppose being alone together is also acceptable?” 

“Um yes? There’s absolutely no rules about men and women being alone together… Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot about the chaperone thing. Should I go grab your mother?” You joked, jestering towards the door. 

“Please don't,” John said groaning. “If we are to be together it would be best to mix our cultures I believe. Therefore no chaperone.” John said leaning towards you. 

“I am fine with that. We’ll each have to agree on what we are okay with from each part. Yours is a lot more restrictive than mine so it’ll mostly be how much of that you want to change. With the exception of in public...and that I will want to be cuddled.” You smirk. 

“Oh will you?” John teases moving closer to you. 

“Mhm,” You smile leaning into him. His hand captures your waist pulling you closer to him and lightly kissing you on the lips asking permission again. You wrap your arms around his neck pulling him even closer and deepening the kiss, moaning into his mouth slightly. The moan clearly catches John off guard making him fully wrap his arms around you pulling you nearly into his lap. Finally you have to come up for air stopping and resting your foreheads together. You are about to go in for another kiss when the grandfather clock strikes ten. 

John pulls away from you. “You should retire for the night. We have a long day at the mill tomorrow.”

“Fine. But only if you give me one more kiss and walk me to my room. It is traditional for the man to see the woman to her house after a date, since I live with you my room will have to do.” You joke. 

John leans in giving you another kiss. “A very agreeable suggestion.” He mumbles against your lips before standing and pulling you up into his arms pecking you on the lips once more.

“You’re a big fan of kissing aren’t you?” You tease.

“How could I not be when it is your lips that I am kissing.” He smiles. Letting your head fall into his shoulder you let out a giggle at his flirtatious words. He hugs you closer to him and kisses the top of your head. “We truly should retire.” 

You lift your head to look at him. “Unfortunately, I think you’re right.” You say attempting to stifle a yawn. 

He lets go of you for a moment adjusting to wrap your arm around his and lead you through his home up to your room. At the bottom of the stairs you run into John’s mother, Mrs. Thornton. 

“What are you two doing together at such a late hour?” She bitterly asks. 

“I am escorting (y/n) up to her room and bidding her goodnight as it is courting tradition to walk the lady home.” He says standing tall against his mother’s surprised glare. If looks could kill you would have been vaporized. 

“Courting traditions?” 

“Yes. Earlier today I asked Miss (y/n) if I may court her and she agreed. She will be attending the ball with me this Saturday.” John proudly said. 

Mrs. Thornton’s glare grew more severe than you would have thought possible. She forced a fake angry smile at you before turning to her son and growling, “We will discuss this later.”


	4. The Milton Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: (y/n) and Mr. Thornton attends the annual Milton Ball together and she is introduced to Milton high society. 
> 
> Warnings: slight jealousy, Fanny and Miss Latimer are trash talking bitches, also the donner party comes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was originally gonna keep where the reader was from fairly ambiguous but then I realized how funny setting her as being from the American west aka the Wild West during that time period would be sooo that’s what I did. 
> 
> The dress: https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/172544229454000120/visual-search/  
> The hair style I insulted: https://www.uvm.edu/landscape/dating/clothing_and_hair/1

It was finally Saturday afternoon and one of the maids of the house, Clara, was helping you get ready. You had no idea how to properly fully get ready and most certainly needed help doing your hair and getting the corset on, but you needed help with the corset everyday. Corsets were by far your least favorite thing about the era. Clara wanted to do your hair in the most popular style of the day involving rolled hair covering your ears. You personally thought the style made people look like a triangle and refused instead opting for an elaborate braided bun with beads and ribbon. You also refused most of the makeup of the day considering what you could remember of it involved it being filled with lead. 

John had yet to see the dress he bought for you, saying that he ‘wants it to be a surprise’. You were becoming giddy to show him. The tight corset it required pained you but it was overall gorgeous. The dress was silvery in color with golden leaves printed on it and gold lace at the top and was cut to be off the shoulder. It was beautiful. Smiling you dismissed Clara and went down to the parlour to find John. 

The rustling of your dress must have alerted him to your presence because just as you were walking through the arch way he lifted his head from the book he was reading and stared at you. And he just stared, mouth slightly agape. “So, uh, what do you think?” You asked worried from his response. 

He set down his book and stood beaming at you. “You look…” He began before just staring at you and smiling.

“Did I break you?” You joked. 

John lightly chuckled. “A little yes. Your beauty in that dress is just… ‘Tis beyond words.” He finished crossing the room to you and taking your hands in his. 

“Exactly what I was going for.” You smiled up at him. 

“You intended to ‘break me’ as you put it?” 

You giggled. “Maybe a little.” Then he leaned down with the intention to kiss you. 

Fanny then loudly came down the stairs interrupting the two of you, calling “John? John? Are you ready yet.?” 

John rested his forehead on yours for a moment and sighed before taking your arm and walking into the entryway to greet Fanny. “Yes, we are ready.”

“Oh, Miss (l/n)! I did not realize you would be attending the ball as well.” Fanny exclaimed. 

“Miss (l/n) is attending the ball with me. I had presumed Mother would tell you of our recent courtship.” John stated. 

Fanny’s jaw dropped slightly as she stared between the two of you. “No she did not. Probably because she thought it would not last.”

“I have every intention of ensuring it does last.” You quipped annoyed at his family’s disapproval of you. 

“Oh, um, yes, well, I suppose we should get to the carriage and be on our way. Mr. Watson will impatiently be waiting for me as he asked me to attend the ball with him!” She perked up as she discussed her date. 

“Agreed. Let us be on our way.” John said leading you to the door and into the carriage. 

The ball was being held at city hall. You could not stop smiling as you pulled up, being raised on many fairy tales you had always wanted to attend a ball and here you were with a wonderful gentleman on your arm. 

“I’ve heard the balls in London are far grander and honestly I do believe Milton could do far better. It’s not worth the excitement.” Fanny complained. 

“I think it’s wonderful.” You smiled, not bothering to look away from the window. 

“It is Miss (l/n)’s first ball Fanny.” John warned his sister. 

“Mm. Well I suppose it would do for someone like you then.” Fanny snipped. You scoffed and rolled your eyes at her. 

“Fanny!” John harshly warned, raising his voice. 

“Eh, don’t worry. I don’t pay much mind to what people with opinions like her think of me anyways.” You said, smiling and placing a hand on John’s arm. 

He was about to say something else when the carriage pulled to a stop and the door was opened. John moved quickly to ensure that you were able to get out before Fanny and got out turning back to extend his hand and help you out of the carriage. You stepped out and took his arm looking around. Outside there were not too many decorations, just the occasional massive bouquet of flowers. Many people had yet to enter the hall. There were many small groups of people standing around talking. A good number of them were turning and looking at the two of you. 

You were pulled back to reality when you heard Fanny’s high pitched voice exclaiming something behind you. John stopped and turned around waiting for Fanny and her date to catch up. Her date was...old...really old, but guessing by Fanny’s reaction to him very rich. 

“Mr. Watson, ‘Tis a pleasure to see you and thank you for escorting my sister to the ball. This is Miss (l/n) my date.” John announced. You smiled and bowed your head slightly at the old man. 

“A pleasure to see you as always Mr. Thornton. As for your sister the pleasure is all mine. I would never turn down the opportunity to spend a night with such a lovely young lady. I see for once you have one of your one. I do believe that is a first Mr. Thornton.” Mr. Watson chuckled before turning to you. He reached out his hand for your’s which you gave before bending down to kiss your hand. “It is a special pleasure to meet you Miss (l/n). I do not believe I have ever seen you in Milton before.” 

“I’ve only been here for about three weeks, I’m staying with Mr. Thornton.” You said, you were not exactly sure how much to say or talk about with these people. 

“Ah, you sound American? What brings you to Milton?” Mr. Watson asked. 

“I am. As for Milton...It just sorta happened and I decided to stay for Mr. Thornton here.” You replied hugging John’s arm a little tighter and smiling up at him. 

“We officially began courting recently.” John added. 

“Oh! Congratulations! I never thought Mr. Thornton here would ever find a woman that he would like. Clearly Milton just did not have what he needed.” Mr. Watson laughed to himself, Fanny looked exceedingly annoyed by the whole conversation. 

“It is growing cold. Could we venture inside dear?” Fanny asked, finding a way out to pull her date away from the two of you. 

“Yes. I do believe you are quite right Miss Thornton. The two of you must sit by us at dinner. I have many questions for you Miss (l/n).” Mr. Watson said before leading Fanny away. 

The two of you held back for a few moments before walking inside. You leaned over to John whispering, “Mr. Watson seems rather…” You paused attempting to find the correct polite word. 

“Old.” John filled in for you. “Yes he is, and a rather widower since this past winter at that. But attempting to dissuade Fanny from such a match would be pointless.” 

“He’s rich isn’t he?” You jokingly asked. 

John let out a silent chuckle. “The richest in Milton.”

Inside the hall was decorated with even more flowers. There was barely a flat surface or wall that was not covered in them. It was rather packed with many people in small circles chatting with one another and hoping for John’s attention. You had never seen him in such a setting before, he seemed nearly as uncomfortable as you did. Before too many people could attempt talking to the two of you the bell for dinner was rung. 

Everyone streamed over to the dining tables. Mr. Watson ensured that the two of you sat across from him and Fanny. The family to your other side was the Latimers with their daughter sitting next to you and glaring at you. You leaned over to John and whispered as quietly as you could, “Why is Miss Latimer glaring at me?”

John stifled a small laugh, “She is who my mother wishes me to marry and has expressed interest in the match herself.”

“Oh.” Was all you replied. 

John placed a hand on yours reassuringly. “I have never been interested in her myself. As Mr. Watson announced to you earlier you are the only woman I have ever shown interest in.” You smiled and nodded placing your other hand on top of his before Mr. Watson decided to call your attention away from John. 

“Sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but Miss (l/n) I must know more about you. What part of America do you come from?” Mr. Watson loudly asked, turning everyone in earshots attention to you. 

“I, uh, the west coast.” You shyly said.

“The west coast! By God! How wild and adventurous that is! Why, I hear people are dying to get over there quite literally!” He laughed along with many others at the table. 

“Yes well we all know about the dangers of the Oregon Trail and Donner Party.” You said quietly attempting to sound good humored. 

“The Oregon Trail yes, but I have not heard of the Donner Party.” Mr. Latimer said, leaning over to look at you. 

“Oh, well it’s… not exactly a pleasant story and I’m sure many of you would not want to hear it while eating.” You answered. 

“Come now girl, do not tease us with great adventures to the west and not tell them to us!” Mr. Watson exclaimed. 

You looked at John for help who gestured for you to tell the story. “Okay, but I remind you that you asked for me to tell you this at dinner. Basically a family along with a few other people who joined the party left a bit late then decided to take this new trail they heard of through the Sierra Nevada Mountains in California but as I said they left late so they got stuck in the mountains over the winter and there wasn’t any food. I would like to add that the Native Americans,” everyone looked at you strangely when you used that term, “did attempt to give them food but the party shot at them and chased them off because ‘evil’ or something st- ridiculous like that. And so they starved until they ate all their ox then the leather in their books, then eventually their dead, including their dead children.” You looked around at all the disturbed faces of the people listening at the table with you, especially Miss Latimer’s. 

Everyone was silent for a few seconds. John broke the silence, “She did warn it was not a good story for dinner.” 

“Were you part of the party Miss (l/n)?” Miss Latimer asked. 

“No.” You said then realized your tone probably came off incredibly rude. “I’m from further north. I’ve never even seen those mountains and I was born on the west coast, I didn’t travel there.” 

Everyone nodded and went to speak with their dates instead of to you. You did your best not to laugh at the stuffy Victorian reactions to something that was rather common knowledge to many in your time. 

“You seem glad the attention has turned away from you.” John spoke lowly. 

You silently laughed. “If I had known bringing up cannibalism would make them stop talking to me I would have done it much sooner.” You whispered back making John chuckle and shake his head. 

After dinner the ball was much better and filled with dancing. John had made a point to teach you how to dance the night before, though he admitted that he was not the best teacher. The two of you often stepped on each other’s toes or on your dress as you attempted to spin around the room with everyone else. The mistake often ended with the two of you stumbling out of your spot and laughing earning small glares from the other dancers. They all seemed far too interested in looking elegant than in enjoying themselves. 

After roughly an hour of dancing the two of you grew rather tired of it. John went to get the two of you a drink as you made your way to a seat when you overheard Miss Latimer talking to Fanny and Mr. Watson. 

“I cannot believe your brother’s choice in that woman! She is so unrefined. To tell such a story at dinner!” Miss Latimer exclaimed. 

“In her defense she did warn us against the telling of the story. I was the one who insisted.” Mr. Watson defended. 

“Even so. The woman is ridiculous! You should have seen the scandalous outfit she was wearing when she first came to our home. Practically her undergarments! No wonder John fell for her so quickly. ‘Tis just lust I’m sure of it. John will realize his mistake in her unlady-like character and come running into your arms, I’m sure of it!” Fanny ranted.

“I would not be so sure of that my dear Miss Thornton. You clearly have not been paying attention to the way Mr. Thornton looks at the woman. That is love in his eyes, not lust.” Mr. Watson argued. 

“Well either way Mother will never allow such a match. She has no money to her name besides that John has given her by giving her a job at the mill, as an accountant of all things!” Fanny exclaimed. 

“The more I learn about that woman the worse she gets! Maybe I should go find Mr. Thornton and help him come to his senses.” Miss Latimer giggled. 

You had had enough and were tired of overhearing their conversation. You stode over walking up right behind Miss Latimer and announced yourself, “I wouldn’t if I were you.” You said with a warning smile. “Excuse my boldness but I heard your whole conversation in case you were wondering. If you want to trash talk someone you should really talk quieter.” 

Fanny and Miss Latimer stood wide eyed and frozen staring at you and your boldness, Mr. Watson hid a laugh by turning it into a cough. Just then John walked up and handed you a glass of champagne. “What did I miss? I have never seen my sister so quiet before.” 

“I’ll tell you later.” You said, taking his arm in an effort to further cement the two of you being together into the minds of the two women in front of you. 

“If you will excuse me, I must powder my nose. Miss Latimer would you care to join me?” Fanny suddenly announced. 

Miss Latimer quickly replied, “Yes of course.” Before the two headed off together. 

John looked between all of you rather confused. “Your sister was just voicing her disapproval of me to Miss Latimer. Mr. Watson here was kind enough to come to my defense even before he knew I was within earshot.” You explained. 

John turned to Mr. Watson. “I thank you for that and apologize for my sister’s behavior.” Before turning to you. “And I am especially sorry to you for it. I will have words with her when we return home I assure you.” 

“I told you what I think of your sister’s opinions of me earlier John” You reassured him. 

“I can clearly see your feeling for Miss (l/n) here, and from what I have known of her this night I greatly understand them, such a thing is a rare find. I had it with my late wife and it was a most wondrous thing. Now I will excuse myself and leave you two love birds alone to enjoy the rest of the ball in peace.” Mr. Watson said before bowing and leaving. 

John turned to you. “I truly am sorry for my sister’s behavior, my love. I know you say her opinions do not bother you but to hear such words at a ball… I am truly sorry.” 

“John I promise it’s fine. I was mostly just...peeved when Miss Latimer said she was going to find you to show you ‘what you were missing out on’ or something like that.” You admitted. 

“Is that a tint of jealousy I hear?” John teased, making you roll your eyes and smile before he continued. “Your strength is admirable and one of the things I love about you. You are a strong woman my dear the way you have taken this time period in stride is incredible. I do not believe I would have adapted half as well to your time period.”

“You wouldn’t have” You teased.

John laughed, “I believe you are right. You are truly incredible. And I do believe that I am in love with you.” He finished cupping your cheek.

“I do believe I’m in love with you too.” You said back barely above a whisper and smiling from ear to ear. If the two of you had not been so incredibly close John would not have been able to hear you in the noisy ball room. John closed the distance between you with a long passionate kiss. Then pulled away resting his forehead against yours. “Is such a kiss in the middle of a ball room proper?” You teased. 

John turned red and shook his head against you. “Not even slightly” He said before leaning in for another kiss.


	5. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluff of a growing relationship
> 
> Warnings: Implied smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONCLUDING CHAPTER, THIS IS IT but strong possibility (not guaranteed and it would be a while) of a SHORT sequel series also I don’t enjoy writing smut so I’m not gonna

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” Mrs. Thornton shrieked upon entering the parlour. It was just after your afternoon tea a week after the ball. You had been reading Moby Dick, which was currently considered a new book, and leaning against John’s chest with his arm around your waist on the chaise lounge, you had a feeling that John had dozed off into a nap. When his mother came shrieking into the room you both shot up in surprise. Her eyes went wide with anger when she laid eyes on the two of you and the position you had been laying in. 

John rubbed his eyes looking at his mother, “What are you going on about Mother?” He groaned. 

“You two are the gossip of the town. From what I have been told the two of you were nearly consummating your relationship in front of everyone at the ball!” Mrs. Thornton continued to yell. 

“We were having sex at the ball John? Why didn’t you tell me?” You said, voice laced with sarcasm. 

John smiled and stifled a laugh by turning it into a cough and turning to his mother, “Miss (l/n) and I kissed twice at the ball, right after we exchanged our first ‘I love you’. That is all. If the people of Milton would like to gossip of two courting people being in love and exchanging a kiss then let them. Besides the only truly scandalous behavior at the ball was that of your daughter’s and Miss Latimer’s. They publicly gossipped and spread many ill words about Miss (l/n).”

“Well you should listen to them! They are your neighbors and business partners, you need their respect!” Then she turned to you, “You need to leave, you have corrupted my son and his reputation. Leave this house at once.” 

John’s eyes went wide with shock at his mother’s cruel and bold words. You only scoffed and replied, “I’ll leave when John asks me to and not a moment sooner Mrs. Thornton.” 

John reached over and put his hand on yours, “I will not ask the woman I love and plan to marry to leave. She will stay as long as she wishes for this house is now as much her’s as it is yours or Fanny’s.” You could not help but smile at John’s words, nor could you help the smug smile you shot his mother. 

“I hope you understand the implications of what you are doing son.” She said in a low defeated voice before turning to leave the room. 

As soon as she was gone John turned to you, “Are you alright? I deeply apologize for my Mother’s cruel words.” 

You took John’s hand that had been resting on top of yours in both of your hands, “John, I promise, I’m fine. Your words in my defense are more than enough to make me pay no mind to hers.” You finished smiling and kissing his hand. 

“What are your opinions on what I said of the future marriage?” John shyly asked. 

“I mean that is kinda the point of courting so it wasn’t very surprising... “ You said, wondering if there was something that you were missing. 

“Of course, I was only remembering what you had said of people in your time, often waiting years for marriage therefore I was not sure how you would feel about me bringing it up merely a week into our relationship.” John explained looking down at your entwined hands. 

“I mean not everyone waits that long, and with the whole us living together thing I often consider it more like we’ve been together for a month than a week. And like I said I was well aware that the point of courting was an eventual marriage.” You comforted John. 

“Yes of course, I too often think of our relationship as having lasted more than a week and based on the rumors in town so do the people of Milton.” John lightly jokes. 

“Your town has some of the most gossipy people I have ever met!” You laugh. 

“It is one of the disadvantages of an industrial town with little else happening.” John agreed. 

“Why do you bring it up? Is something bothering you? I know you didn’t show it in front of your mother but have the people said something that bothers you? Is there something about us?” Doubt was strongly beginning to creep into your mind. 

“No, no my dear. Nothing like that.” John reassured you by looking you in the eyes before dropping eye contact. “I only bring it up because there is talk, especially after the kiss at the ball and they will be looking for a wedding announcement soon…” 

“Ah. Right… I…” You paused for a few moments thinking, it seemed so soon to talk about it but in this time period John was right. “Could we set it for next fall maybe? Plenty of time to fully get to know each other and make sure it’s the right decision. It's not the years people in my time tend to wait... I really do love you but any sooner seems...too soon, and maybe no announcement quite yet, only if it comes up.” 

John gave you a small smile. “Yes of course. Anything for you. And that does indeed sound to be a reasonable middle ground between our differences.” John sat and looked around the room then at the clock for a few moments. “I do not wish for you to deal with my mother and sister’s rude behavior from now on. I will arrange for separate dining but tonight would you like to go to a restaurant for dinner instead of staying home? It would be a date.” 

You smile at him, “Yes! Let me put on a not work dress though,” then under your breath “I hope Clara’s not busy helping with dinner.” 

“Why do you need Clara?” John asked. 

“Oh, ummm I’m just still having some problems with the dresses in this time period, you saw how different the clothes were. For normal dresses it’s more of a I can’t reach the buttons in the back problem though.” You admitted, John blushed slightly and nodded. “You could always help me with the buttons? All you’d see would be the back of my corset and my shoulders.” You teased. 

John turned bright red and stammered as he tried to get his words out. “Yes, I, I would be, uh, honored to help you.” 

You giggled and kissed his cheek, “thank you. You don’t have to if you don’t want to though, I’m sure I can get Clara, it’s just a few buttons it won’t take long.”

“I want to do it.” John blurted out making you both laugh. “I am sorry, I just meant you do not need to pull Clara away from her other duties. As I said I’d be honored to help you.” 

“Okay, let’s go up to my room then. You can quickly unbutton me from the doorway, then I’ll go in and change and come out when I need you to button me back up.” You say taking John’s hands and leading him up the stairs. 

It mostly goes as planned, John is as red as a tomato the entire time much to your amusement. John also left a few lingering touches on your bare shoulders as he did up the buttons. When he was done you turned around kissing him, “Thank you for your help.”

“It was my pleasure.” 

“I’m sure it was.” You teased.

“My-I. You do this on purpose don’t you?” John asked, chuckling slightly to himself.

“I enjoy teasing you on such matters.” You said smiling up at him and getting close letting him believe you were about to kiss him again before pulling away and grabbing his hand to pull him down stairs, “common, I’m hungry and am sure you are too.” 

As the two of you reached the bottom of the stairs you nearly quiet literally ran into Mrs. Thornton who stood with her arms crossed glaring at you. John stopped beside you and cleared his throat, “Mother, please inform the kitchen that they need not cook for us, nor set us a place at dinner. Miss (l/n) and I will be dining out tonight.”

“Attempting to start even more rumors about yourselves?” She rudely asked.

“I am only attempting to treat Miss (l/n) to a romantic dinner as is proper for a courting couple.” 

“Very well. I will inform the kitchen staff.” Mrs. Thornton nearly growled, turning up her nose and leaving. 

As the two of you exited the house you asked, “Do you think she ever won’t hate me?”

John sigh, “She is greatly concerned for my well being is all. I do believe she will eventually hold love in heart for you, for if she loves me she will eventually love you.” You only nodded in response as John helped you into the carriage. 

John took you to a french restaurant situated across from the town square. It was rather busy inside with few tables left, but luckily you were able to be seated rather quickly. You wondered if the fast seating had anything to do with John’s position in the city. John most likely was not able to answer the question, he just didn’t think about things like that, it was one of the things you liked about him. The dinner was delicious, you had not been one to eat French food beyond a crepe in your own time so it was nice trying some now. Although you did greatly wonder how authentic it was. 

The two of you stayed laughing and talking in the restaurant for many hours. Occasionally you would notice some of the other patrons whispering and gesturing towards the two of you but you didn’t mind. In your opinion all of these rich Milton people needed to get off of their high horses. Even after the food was done you and John stayed and talked. It wasn't until presumably many hours later that you looked around and noticed you were the last two people there. You had been so absorbed in conversation with one another that you had not even noticed the hours passing. When you pointed this out to John he quickly paid the bill and escorted you out to the carriage. 

Even though you had left the restaurant your conversation did not stop. At this point the two of you were nearly talking nonsense, just enjoying each other's company. When you returned to John’s home it was after midnight and the whole house was asleep. You did your best to stay quiet as John led you up to your room to say goodnight. There you stopped and had a loving long goodnight kiss that you did not want to end. 

You parted and opened the door to your room before realizing something, “John” You called down the hall in a loud whisper. John had only made it a few feet from your door before turning around and coming back to you. 

“Yes?” 

“Um, so Clara is asleep along with everyone else. I feel bad waking her for this. Since you’re well up could you help me?” You asked, forgetting to mention what exactly you needed help with.

John looked at you confused for a moment before remembering the help he had given earlier. “Do you need help with your dress buttons again?” 

“Well yes...but also the corset.” You shyly admitted. 

Even in the dark hallway you could see John’s blush. He nodded, “Ye-yes of- of course. Whatever you need” He stuttered. 

You went into your room and lit the oil lamp and stood there waiting for him. John stood in the hallway confused for a moment before you waved him in. John slowly walked into your room before he could make it to you whispered, “Close the door, I’m quite literally undressing.” John nodded and quietly closed the door before slowly striding over to you. “Okay, so just unbutton the dress and loosen the laces to the corset in the back. I deal with everything else on my own. I’ll hold everything in the front so it can’t fall.”

John slowly and carefully undid each of your dress buttons and the laces of your corset, taking his time to savor every brush of the skin he could get. You held your dress tightly across your chest then turned around to look at him once he had finished. You whispered a “thank you”. The two of you were so close, you could feel his breath on your cheek. Suddenly it was if something snapped in both of you. You were kissing, your arms leaving your dress to wrap around John’s neck and your fingers finding his hair. His hands found your hair and your bare skin, pushing the dress off of your shoulders as the two of you stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed. There would be no need to say goodnight. 

The next morning Fanny at the table sipping her tea, she was sure if she had not been so disturbed she would be fast asleep. But alas it was the disturbing thing that kept her up through the whole night. She had just begun to drift to sleep when she heard Miss (l/n) enter her bedroom that shared a wall with Fanny’s. Usually she would just brush off the noise and fall back asleep. That was until she heard her brother’s voice through the thin wall. Then words fell away and all she could hear were giggles and moans she resigned herself to no sleep that night out of anger and disgust. Fanny could not wait to see what her mother would do. 

Mrs. Thornton entered the dining room in a rush looking around. “Fanny, have you seen your brother? We will be late to breakfast with the Latimers soon. He is not in his room nor his study. Perhaps the mill?”

“Oh, John’s not at the mill Mother.” Fanny said before taking another sip of her tea. 

Mrs. Thornton turned to glare at her daughter. “Then where is he? He best not have gone out with that (y/n) woman so early in the morning.” 

“He hasn’t gone out. He is with Miss (l/n) though. In her room. Has been all night, and they were most certainly not sleeping.” Fanny informed her mother, hiding her mean spirited smile behind her cup of tea. 

Mrs. Thornton froze processing the information Fanny had just given her and her eyes went wide with the realization. “What?!” She screamed before marching up the stairs for her son. 

For a moment you awoke thinking you had heard something. Everything seemed to be in perfect peace though. The sunlight was streaming in through your bedroom curtains. You kissed John’s bare chest that you were using as a pillow before quickly falling back asleep, blissfully unaware of the storm named Mrs. Thornton that was coming for the two of you.


End file.
